Remember December!
by JadeBeckOTP
Summary: They were being pulled in different directions, but all they needed was each other. Candré. Don't give up on this ship!


**Author's Note: So, I wrote a another Candre fic, Why? because we seriously need more Candre. If you think about it they could be cute together. What I see in then is that he's the gentleman and he's sweet to Cat and with him she feels safe enough to be herself around him. And they do have their moments. I can see then secretly dating.**

**But any on with the _Candre!_**

**Disclaimer: I own this fiction and tha only.**

_

* * *

__I feel a separation coming on.  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on._

She stood there at the entrance of the school. She was too afraid to go into the school she used to love.

The walls that sung to her and the floor that danced underneath her feet.

She always loved going to school, for many reasons. But there was one in particular.

And that was that she had a secret. She always did loved secrets. They were like warm, fuzzy feeling of trust that built in her. Secrets were always fun. And-

Back to the point. She has a secret. It was the best one in the world. It was that she's dating Andre Harris.

It was the best thing that ever happened to her. He always made her so happy with whatever it was they were doing. As long as she was with Andre she was happy.

But there's a new girl in their school and I bet you can guess her name.

Because Cat wouldn't dare saying it.

She doesn't know where they stand anymore. She doesn't know whether she has or had him.

I mean they're still together, kind of. None of them have said to the other that it's over. So in a way she does have him. They still talk and see each other after school.

But it's different now. It's weird. When they talk it's so empty. The joy and excitement and electricity they sent through each other are gone. He acts like everything is the same between them. But she knows. She sees through him.

Maybe if she were someone else she'd be fooled. But she's not, she's Cat.

And she's scared because even though she can see he's trying its heartbreaking.

And she _feels a separation coming on._

Cat has no idea how this happened, or when those two started having feelings for each other.

_Just prove that there is nothing left to try.  
Cause the truth I rather we'd just both deny.  
_  
She was scared. Something she's been feeling a lot lately. She trembled with the thought of him leaving her, for her.

She tries to pretend this isn't happening. He does too.

But his reasons are different, yet the same.

He doesn't want to hurt her, just like she doesn't want to get hurt. But, the main reason is he also doesn't want to be the bad guy. He doesn't want to be known to her as the guy who broke her heart. And especially for another girl. They're both in denial.

_You kiss me with through open eyes.  
It said so much, it's no surprise to you,  
But I've got something left inside_.

It's was obvious that he had given up. He left her breathless, and not the good kind of breathless.

She was drowning, drowning in the sea of love. The same one that she'd grown so fond of.

She was breathless in there, the good kind anyway. No matter how deep she was she knew that she loved every moment of it.

But now it's different. She's gone too far into the shallow end. That sea had turned into an ocean, and as good as that may sound; it was terrible, because she had nobody to love her.

No one was safe anymore. No one had a chance. Love had become dangerous, because baby there's a shark in the water. And it had taken its first victim. Andre.

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember_

One day it had all became clear to Cat, as to why Andre would think about leaving her. He hasn't left just yet.

She'd never really thought anything of it. But sitting alone one night wondering what went wrong finally helped her figure it out.

They always sang together. Their friends did always tell them that they would make a cute couple.

But that never bothered Cat. Especially when Andre would always tell her that she had nothing to worry about and how he only wanted her. Cat always knew that but it felt great to have his reassurance.

Maybe his feelings have changed since then. Maybe he was letting what everyone was saying get to him. Maybe he wanted someone new, someone who wasn't Cat.

But as sad as those words were, and how they tore her heart to even think of them, she just couldn't bring herself to believe them. She couldn't believe that he didn't love her because they weren't true. She still f e l t the love he was sending her since the day they met. She f e l t that his feeling where still true to her. So, she couldn't give up on them. He's her forever just like she's his and no one could tear them apart. Not even Tori boyfriend stealer Vega.  
_  
I remember us together with a promise of forever.  
We can do this fight the pressure just __**R E M E M B E R **__**D E C E M B E R**__! _

So with those words and the unbreakable feeling of love flowing the her veins, she had to get him back. She had to show Andre that no one could ever love him the way she does. She had to show him that they will always need each other.

But how? Cat didn't know what to do.

She tried to tell Andre what was going on but, every time she did, she just choked on her own words.

And everyday she would watch as she lost the best thing that ever happened to her.

It has gotten to the point where she could barely hold back her tears in school anymore.

But she couldn't cry, because they weren't over.

It had been a week and Cat still hadn't thought of anything that would make Andre come back.

But she couldn't give up.

This week had been terrible. Everything had fallen apart so far.

Jade has a black eye, thanks to someone who just enjoys hurting people and Robbie is convinced that Trina is in love with him.

Everything's wrong.

Not to mention, that she hasn't seen Andre today. He has rehearsal for a musical the school's doing. And not to sound like Jade but she knows he's not with Tori because she just got sent to the guidance counselor's office.

So now, at lunch Cat sits next to Robbie as Trina storms off.

"What's up?"

"Trina's in denial."

"Uh, you still on that?" By now Cat really doesn't want to hear what Robbie has to say. Right now, none of it matters.

"Trina loves me!"

"It was a stage kiss, she was acting."

"You didn't feel the kiss; a girl can't fake that kind of heat."To tell the truth all that matters is her and Andre and the state of their relationship, which isn't good. In fact it's the exact opposite of good it's like...like...really bad. Robbie's situation is ridiculously stupid. But soon Cat has a plan to get Andre back. "I don't care if she tells me a thousand time that it doesn't mean anythi-"

And before she has a chance to think about what she's doing her lips had already crashed onto Robbie's. It was a complete mistake.

"See?" She asked trying to sound casual.

"I want you to meet my parents." Robbie says.

Cat almost choked on the carrot she tried to stuff her face with to avoid an awkward moment she'd just created.

.

The day hadn't even ended yet but everyone knew how Cat and Robbie were "going out". Cat tried to tell the school how she and Robbie were NOT dating.

She felt that she had convinced most but every two seconds the same people would come up to her just to "make sure".

This was when Cat hit rock bottom. She had created something she couldn't control.

Her and Robbie were a lie. But that didn't stop from speculating. She had become apart of Cat and Robbie while her boyfriend was now Andre and Tori.

But they were never together. They were destined to disappear. And what's worse N O O N E would know. But she would A L W A Y S.

Everything was horrifying. The walls that once sang those sweet songs to her now sang songs of despair. The ground that danced around her that made her feel like she was skipping everywhere now felt like they would crumple underneath her feet.

What she did was stupid. And she was almost sure she had done it for revenge, which made it even worse.

ANDRE! She had completely forgotten. She had to tell him before he could find out from someone else!

Cat had looked all over for Andre but she couldn't find her anywhere. Rehearsals had ended so she wouldn't find him there.

Cat decided to go to the bathroom to call Andre to see where he was. She needed to privacy. She closed the door behind her and looked underneath the stalls before she dialed Andre's number.

"Hey Cat." She had heard a familiar voice call her behind her. She immediately snapped her phone shut.

"Hi Jade." She smile and turned awkwardly to face Jade.

"Whatcha doin'?'" She said point to the phone with one those Jade smiles.

"N-nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"I'm just-"

"You know I heard some interesting news today."

"It's not true, okay! I don't like Robbie." Cat said clutching her phone.

"Chill Cat, I wasn't going to bother you about the Robbie thing."

Cat sighed in relieved. "You weren't?" She asked innocently.

"No." Jade reply bluntly as she leaned against the wall. "Ya see, I was walking here to the bathroom. When, I was stopped by Andre. And something happened which isn't really important. But anyway, the point is, before Andre ran off he asked about you and Robbie's kiss."

Cat looked up surprised.

"He looked kind of upset-"

Cat grabbed Jade by the shoulders. "Where is he?"

"What!"

"Andre, where is he?"

"He's eating lunch with the rest of his cast mates!" Jade yelled stunned.

Cat took at mad dash for the Asphalt cafe. When she finally found him she took a minute so compose herself before she went up to him.

"Hey Andre." She said in a sweet tone. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Cat." He smiled at her in that normal Andre way before leaving his friends.

They left to the auditorium with Cat leading the way.

As soon as she turned toward him she had seen that the smile he plastered on was gone, and his hands here stuck on his pockets in that awkward Andre way.

"So, you and Robbie huh?" He doesn't look at her when he says it. He's looking at the ground and anywhere but her, which kills her.

She bursts into tears. "I didn't mean it." She starts pacing. "I didn't know what to do. And Robbie he...he..." She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't find rights the words.

But what really broke her was when she saw tears running down his face.

This was it. He was deciding whether to give up or not. He was deciding weather not give up their future.

He didn't want to, she could tell. But maybe that was best for them. She knew everything he was going to said before he said it.

So, she walked up to him and kissed the words off his lips. She lost every single thought of Tori and Robbie off his mind.

And he kissed back saying the same thing she did.

_Don't surrender._

They had finally come up for air.

"I don't want to keep us a secret anymore." Cat said looking deep into Andre's eyes.

And if possible Andre's grin got even wider. "Okay, we don't have to." He kissed her on her forehead.

They walked out of the auditorium hand-in-hand and never looked back, because they didn't have to be anything other than Cat&Andre and Andre&Cat, and that's just the way they liked it.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I'm done and I hope you like it, and decide to give _Candre ROMANCE_, another chance.**

**And one last thing I know that tonight episodes are going to have TONS of Tandre jam-packed in there but please don't forget about Candre and it's fluffy-ness. They could be so cute.**

**Reviews make me happy _*hint, hint*_ press the button**.


End file.
